


John Finds Out

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Sam and Dean debate about telling their father about their relationship.





	John Finds Out

“So, dad’s back,” Sam said. He was alone with Dean in Baby while John went into the gas station.

  
“Yeah,” Dean replied. Normally, that would be the best thing in the world. Their whole goal was to find him, but now it just complicated things further. Ever since Dean came to get Sam from Stanford, well, their relationship had changed. They don't really know how it started. Maybe Sam just wanted someone after Jess. Dean doesn't even know why he went along with it in the beginning, but now he was hopelessly in love with his baby brother. They wondered how, or even if, they should tell John.

  
“Dean, I-” Sam sighed, then went on. “I don't want to hide it. As fucked up as it sounds, and no matter how dad reacts, I don't want to hide us.”

  
Dean gave a small, sideways smile. “I don't either, Sammy. I'll tell dad, okay? I'll take whatever shit he throws at me.”

  
“No, that's not fair. We should tell him together.”

  
“We don't know how he's gonna take it. I can't imagine he'd just be cool with it, Sam. Hell, I wasn't even sure I was okay with it in the beginning.”

  
“I know, Dean. Trust me, I know.”

  
Dean leaned over and kissed Sam. “If you want to do it together, we’ll do it together.”

  
Sam smiled and kissed Dean several more times. “Sam,” Dean said between kisses, “dad’s probably gonna come back any second now.”

  
He knew that, but he'd take his chances. He snuck a couple more kisses before stopping. Not maybe thirty seconds later, John came back and hopped in the back seat. Dean could have sworn John had seen them, but if he had, it didn't seem to cause a reaction.

  
“We ready to go, boys?” John looked at both of his boys, who were still looking at each other. He'd seen them as he'd stepped out of the gas station, and yeah, it had shocked him, pissed him off, and a variety of other things. He was about to go over and rip them both a new one, but when he saw how his boys smiled, really smiled, he felt that he should just let it go. They were happy, and he'd always wanted his boys to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! Both on here and on tumblr. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: requests-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
